


The birth of Gabstiel and Casbriel

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angel babys, Angelic Grace, Ballooning bellies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly pillow, Breathless, Buzzing noises, Cas had to urinate, Castiel's crotch, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, Feathers and fluff, Fluff, Food Kink, Food baby, Gabriel's face on Castiel's crotch, Gen, Gigantic guts, Glistening and wet, Glowing Eyes, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Hot heavy breaths, Hungry Castiel, Hungry Gabriel, Kinky, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Gabriel, Kissing, Left breathless, Licking, Lollipops, M/M, Making Love, Massaging large guts, Mpreg Castiel, Naked Cuddling, Omega Castiel, Other, Panting, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Castiel, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Splashing, Sticky, Stomach bloat, Sweet Spots, Sweet as Honey, Swelling, Syrup, Ticklish tummy, Treats, Trickling down, Tricks, Tricksters, Wing Grooming, Wing Growth, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, bee sounds, bigger butts, butt growth, fluffy wings, full stomach, g/t Fandom, g/t kink, gluping, grumbling, gurgling, hugging. Gripping tight, human soul, in heat, lollys - Freeform, loss of breaths, lots of fluff, nephilims, rounded stomach, rumbling, season 13, slick and smooth, sliding down, slurping, slushing, sucking, swallowing down, sweets, the baby is on Castiel's bladder, thrusting, tight mussels squeezing, two sweeties in love, very hot, very sexy, warmth, wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Ever sence Gabriel fell and Gabriel's face landed  in Castiel's crotch after they went through the portal the brith of Gabstiel and Casbriel was born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea i had, i will update this story soon.

Angels in their trueforms do not have genders but Castiel discovered his vessel is male and Cas is not so junkless after all and Cas is now literally indeed a "bag of dicks" as Gabriel once said.

Castiel and Gabriel were both brothers and loved a good hot moment just as much as anyone but two brothers who are angels with male vessels probably shouldn't be in a relationship with eachother, should they?

However that didn't stop two very sexy angels from having a good time in bed together.

When things started to get really heated up one night it lead Castiel and Gabriel to play a very hot and sexy game of Casa Eratica with eachother. 

The two angels spent the night at the bunker as they slept the night away together in a cozy, warm bed together on a typical not so boring Monday night.

Unfortunately Cas and Gabe didn't use protection after having sex and Cas didn't relize that he wondered up getting pregnant with Gabriel's child.

Cas was pregnant with a real baby a beautiful baby girl who was an angel with a female vessel.

After Castiel finds out that he is now pregnant with Gabriel's child Cas and Gabriel must decide on baby names.

Cas was having a daughter so him and Gabriel named her Angel.

Cas trys to keep it a secret trying to hide the truth as well as his large protruding stomach from Dean.

Castiel is now a proud mommy and Gabriel is now a proud daddy.

As Cas trys to keep it a secret, trying to hide his pregnancy from his best friend. 

Cas is having trouble hiding his large, rounded stomach from Dean.

As Castiel's growing belly continued to expand pushing forward more and more to the point where it looked obvious that Cas' belly was noticeably bigger, Castiel desides to stay away from Dean for a little while.

When Castiel began avoiding contact with Dean, Dean became worried about Castiel and Dean gets suspicious so Dean went to check up on Cas. 

Will Cas be able to keep his secret from Dean?

Will Dean find out the truth?

And What will happen if Dean finds out that Castiel is pregnant? 

How will Dean react to the news?


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately Cas didn't relize that he wondered up getting pregnant with Gabriel's child.
> 
> Castiel finds out that he is expecting a baby
> 
> Castiel confronts Dean about his pregnancy 
> 
> What will happen when Dean finds out that Castiel is pregnant?

Gabriel was Grinning at Cas as he slept in a little longer then he normally does

Gabe Smiled devilishly at Cas really naughty like a very bad boy

As Cas first wakes up he sees Gabriel's face Gabriel's snark

"Good morning sunshine"

Gabriel smiles happily at Cas

"Good morning my huggie bear" Castiel responds back to Gabriel.

Gabriel was staring at Cas lovingly and seductively into Castiel's big, blue eyes

Cas hugs Gabriel gripping him tight, pulling Gabriel closer to his chest.

Castiel said "Gabe i love you"

Gabriel said "i know Cas"

Gabe gave Cas' nipples a little squeeze in return, and said "i love you too Cas"

Castiel giggled and chuckled

Gabe's soft gentle warm hands began to glow

Gabriel's hands then travled down futer to Castiel's toned and flat stomach that already started to push forward a little.

Gabe rubbed his hands against Castiel's pregnant and slightly pudgy stomach gentlely softly tickling Castiel's tummy

Castiel's tummy was glowing back at Gabriel's touch because the baby inside Cas' belly was responding to Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel knew Cas was pregnant but Cas didn't know, quite yet, although Cas suspected something was going on 

then Gabriel slowly moved his hands down further 

Gabriel continued working his magic as the archangel rubbed Castiel's peinus stroking it carefully and lovingly feeling Castiel's member get hard as Gabriel was warming Castiel's member

But the hot moment didn't last long enough before Castiel's morning sickness kicked in interrupting the pleasureable feeling

Cas woke up feeling sick to his stomach,

Castiel felt a weird feeling inside his upset stomach

Castiel's stomach gurgled loud and rumbled loudly

Cas feelt very nauseous and rubbed his tummy gentlely to try to soothe his upset stomach 

but it only got worse and as the nausea increased heavely inside Cas' akey, sick stomach

Cas felt worse

Castiel groaned, moaned miserably as he headed to the bathroom to urinate and relieve himself.

Cas get sick throws up emptying his stomach contents in the toilet bowl

Castiel urinates and takes thr pregnancy test only to find out that he is now pregnant with his and Gabriel's baby.

Cas was pregnant with a baby who was an angel half archangel half seraphim angel

with a female vessel.

Castiel's and Gabriel's little Angel.

A beautiful baby girl angel that Cas and Gabe named Angel Grace Novak Winchester

Castiel is now a proud mommy and Gabriel is now a proud daddy.

Cas sees Gabe's reflection looking back at him smiling mischievously the trickster is watching Cas

"Congratulations Cassie you are pregnant"

"I'm so happy Gabriel" Cas said

Castiel hugs Gabriel and said " Gabe i love you"

Gabriel said "i love you too Cas"

Gabriel hugs Cas back with lots of affection

A tear forms in Gabriel's eye, a tear of joy that is, and a slight sniffle can be heard coming from the trickster himself

Gabriel said "Cas do you think you should tell moose and Squirrel the truth"?

"There's no telling how they will react once they find out that your pregnant with our child".

"Hey Cas if you want I'll tell Sammy about what happened and you can tell Dean about what happened, ok"?

"Maybe that make it a little easyer for you so both of them don't give you a hard time about it"

"Cas remembere just be honest and tell the truth and if there's a problem just call me" ok"?

Ok Cas answered neaversly, Cas was to embarrassed to tell his best friend Dean the truth right away

so Cas desides to keep it a secret trying to hid his protruding stomach and the truth from Dean and Sam until the baby is born in 3 months later.

Because it only takes 3 months to grow an angel baby in the angel parent"s vessel, and it takes 3 days for an angel parent to make an angel baby without a vessel

Cas trys to hide his expanding stomach and growing belly from Dean so Dean doesn't get suspicious and find out about Castiel and Gabriel's little bun in the oven.

Castiel was avoiding contact with Dean

Dean became worried about Castiel so he went to check up on Cas

but instead Cas comes to Dean.

Dean looks in the mirror and sees Cas's reflection stairing back at him from behind him,

"Hey Cas, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Cas are you feeling alright"?

"i haven't seen you in a few days"

Cas you look like you have been gaining alot of weight sence the last time I've seen you

"Cas, I think you better lay off of the junk food"

Cas it looks like you were eating by the low hundreds",

Dean then playfully poked Castiel's pregnant stomach

Dean was rubbing and shaking Cas' pudgy pregnant belly a little too aggressively

Castiel's bulging belly rounded tummy was jigging

Cas quickly slapped Dean's hand away defensively and protectively

"Calm down, take it easy Cas,

What was that all about anyway Cas?

I was only playing around with your fat pudgy chunky plumped rounded orb of a belly Cas" Dean said jokingly to Cas

"DEAN"! Cas snapped "I'm not pudgy or fat"!

Cas was looking down at his swollen stomach rubbing his pudgy pregnant belly carefully. 

Dean jokes around and said

"Then what do you have inside there Cas"?

"What's that inside that bloated belly of yours Cas"?

"Come on Cas tell me, what's going on with or inside your stomach Cas"?, 

"Is there a food baby or something in there, inside your stomach Cas?

Cas was not laughing back and gave Dean a serious stearn look in return and said something like that Dean,

Cas replied "Yes Dean, well the baby part is correct",

but no it's not food inside my stomach that's causing the bump"

Dean looked down at the angel's distended stomach and noticed that Castiel's belly was making strange little movements

it looked like something was inside Castiel's stomach trying to escape from inside the angel's stomach

Castiel's daughter was kicking up a stom from the inside Castiel's pregnant stomach making Castiel's belly push out right in front of Dean

Cas whispered "stop that, settle down in there my little one

it's not time for you to come out of there just yet

Dean said "UMM, CAS? DID YOUR STOMACH JUST MOVE"?!

Yes Dean it did, my stomach did make a movement Cas answers Dean back

CAS DID YOU, UMM BY ANY CHANGE ... EAT... THE SOULS AND LEVIATHANS AGAIN?!

Cas was quiet Cas looked down at his swollen belly and Castiel's face frowned

Cas sighs in frustration rubbing his rounded stomach softly

Cas answered in a stern voice

"NO DEAN! I DIDN'T EAT THEM OR THE SOULS"! "OR ANYONE ELSE THIS TIME"! 

"it's a baby bump, "DEAN!" "There's a baby inside my belly",

"OMG ... CAS YOU ATE THE BABY"?! 

"HOW COULD YOU EAT AN INCENTIVE LITTLE BABY LIKE THAT CAS"?!

"DEAN STOP IT"!

"NO DEAN I DIDN'T EAT THE BABY"! Cas growled at Dean

"WHAT A RELIEF, THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT, YOU HAD ME WORRIED THERE FOR A MINUTE CAS" Dean said to Cas

"DEAN! I'M..."

"Your what Cas"? Dean asked conserned

"Come here and sit down Dean we need to talk cas spoke in a claiming tone of voice

I have something to tell you" Cas said  
What is it Cas? Dean asks conserned

Cas tells Dean the truth

"Dean"! Cas said "can i tell you something"?

Dean! It's very important so listen to me".

Sure Cas what's wrong?

Nothings wrong it just that 

Cas paused for a second

Dean said "Cas please just tell me i wont judge you"

"You promise you won't be mad at me Dean"? Cas asks neaversly

"Yes Cas i promise now go on tell me"

"WELL DEAN, I'M PREGNANT!"

Dean laughed at Cas

Cas said "DEAN! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?

I'M BEING SERIOUS DEAN! "

NOW STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

Dean stops and gives Cas a more compassionate look

Cas looks Dean in the eyes and said

"DEAN! I'M EXPECTING A BABY, A CHILD!"

"YES I'M REALLY PREGNANT"! Cas said

Cas rubbed his bulging, distended belly lovingly and gentlely

Cas was stroking his baby belly carefully wnd lovingly in circles

Cas felt all of the small little kicks coming from inside his pregnant belly.

this is my little miracle, my precious little Angel Cas said sweetly rubbing his pudgy pregnant belly protectively 

stocking his stomach and humming peacefully

Cas was wispering "shhh, calm down little one i know you want to come out but you are giving me a stomachache"

Cas said talking to the baby inside his belly in a claiming and gentle voice

it almost as if the baby heard Castiel's voice and understood what Castiel was saying

because the baby stopped moving around inside Castiel's stomach as if she understood Castiel's situation.

Cas you mean your really Pregnant? Dean said surprized

Dean was speechless a first

Cas got quit for a moment as well nervous about what Dean would think and react to the news

Dean? Are you ok? Cas asks in a soft spoken voice

I know this news comes as a shock to you Dean but I insure you I have everything under control

Dean is overjoyed and interpreted Castiel's sentence with an enthusiastic

WOW! THAT'S AWESOME! Dean shouts in excitement

"CONGRATULATIONS CAS"! "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU"!

Cas' frown quickly turned into a big relived smile 

Dean gave Cas a hug and a pat on the back

When Dean finds out after Cas tells Dean the truth that Cas is expecting a baby

Dean congratulates Castiel,

Congratulations my angel, Dean said

"but how Cas"? Dean asks still surprized at Cas' news

"But how did it happen Cas i thought Angels couldn't get pregnant because they are genderless and junkless or whatever",

"Dean My vessel may be male, but my grace makes it possible for my trueform to change my sex, gender,

So it's entirely possible for angels like myself to grow a babys in our bellys

This one is all nestled up inside my stomach just waiting to come out of it's cozy little spot

My little one is quite the little trickster at times

i think my little one must get their sence of humor from Gabriel

And i think it wants it's freedom and is very rebellious with all of that kicking going on in there

My baby is rebellious just like me Cas jokes

Dean chuckled along with Cas

Cas said "and i think my little one has plans on being born earlyer then i was expecting"

"although at this rate the way the baby is kicking around in there trying to get out, i may wond up having an early pregnancy"

"I fear the baby might be born premature"

"Don't worry Cas I'm sure she will be born perfectly healthy and be born right on time"

Dean said reinsureingly to Cas

Dean asks Cas "who's the father Cas"?

Cas answers "my brother Gabriel"

It's Gabe's baby too

But Dean still had so many questions for Cas about his pregnancy

Is it a girl or a boy? Do you know it's gender yet Cas or is it too soon to tell?

Cas said "all angels parents already know the sex, genders of their unborn children even before they fully develope, 

Angel parents can just feel it in our bodies  
our trueforms can sence the gender of the unborn child Dean 

even when an angel is pregnant in our vessel, we still know the gender of our children

"Wow Cas that's beautiful, you are amazing Cas"

Will she be born with wings Cas"?

how many wings will she have Cas?

"What color will her wings be"?

Yes Dean she will be born with wings, but her feathers need a few weeks to fully develope and grow

She might have 6 wings like me and Gabriel or just 2 wings,

She will either have gold wings like Gabriel, pure white wings as all angels start out with just as i use to have white wings before i fell from heaven

or she could have darker colored fallen angel like wings like me Cas answers Dean

How big will she be when she is born? Trueform sized?

Well her trueform will be quite big, even angel babys are giant in their trueforms when they are born, 

however because I'm pregnant in Jimmy's vessel my daughter will also physically be born to a female vessel.

Normally when she is fully grown her trueform will as big as me and Gabriel's trueforms, because all angels are giant sized,

but in her case she won't be a giant trueform sized angel she will remain human sized

because she was born in with a human vessel therefore she will stay human sized 

until she leaves her vessel and becomes a complete trueformsized angel. 

Because i was born an angel my trueform is always giant but my vessel Jimmy is human sized and  
Jimmy's human vessel is very small compared to my giant angelic trueform size. 

When the time comes after she leaves this vessel then my daughter will have to find a new vessel, just like i foud Jimmy's vessel.

Hey Cas who do you think she will look more like you or Gabriel?

Cas answered "i think she will be a beautiful combination of both me and Gabriel, Dean"

"Maybe she will have golden wings like Gabriel and big blue eyes like me" Cas said thoughtfully

Dean gets behind Cas' back and reached his arrms out in a hug and began to rap his hands around Castiel's pregnant stomach, belly bump,

Go ahead Dean you can"

Dean said "i can what Cas"?

Cas said "Dean, don't you want to touch it"?

Dean said nearverously "umm, touch it"?

can i touch it Cas? Dean asked curiously  


Dean had thoughts of was thinking about touching Castiel's junk, at first instead of touching Castiel's stomach

And proceeded to reach downward past Castiel's belly

that is until Cas reminded Dean of his pregnancy

Cas said "Umm Dean honey, I mean do you want to rub my baby belly"?

Dean said "o right Cas your belly, i knew that", Dean blushed in embarrassment.

Dean was reaching his hand out to touch Cas' produting stomach 

Dean hand slipped a little and Dean was reaching his hand out a little past Cas' bump down to Castiel's lower stomach

So Where's the baby at Cas?

Cas lifts up his shirt and points to his swollen stomach

Here have a look, see Dean the baby is right in here, all nestled up inside my tummy

Go ahead Dean, put your hand right here on top of my stomach and start rubbing my belly gentlely in circles and gentlely push in on my belly.

Dean gentlely rub my belly in soothong circles and push down on my belly carefully

Dean obeyed Castiel's command and followed Castiel's instructions

Dean put his hands on top of Castiel's swollen stomach and began rubbing soothing circles on Castiel's distended belly 

Dean do you feel little movements inside my belly? That's the baby in there

Our baby well i mean my baby and Gabriel's baby moving around inside me

"Dean Can you feel her, my baby, my little angel kickong and moving around in there inside my pregnant tummy Dean?

"Yes Cas i can, The baby is very active in there"

"I can feel every movement, everything motion moving around inside you

Cas you and your baby are so beautiful

Cas began pulling Dean closer to his chest

Wow Cas i think i felt her moving kicking, feeling small little movements kicks from inside your pregnant stomach

Cas grabed Deans hands pulling them down closer placing Dean's hands over his bump on top of the bump on Cas' bulging and expanded stomach

Cas then began pushing Dean's hands on and into his distended stomach

Wow Cas i think i felt the baby really moving even more and kicking even harder as if i were in there with her feeling her kicking me,

Dean can really feel all of the small little movements kicks from inside Castiel's pregnant stomach belly

Castiel's hand rested on top of Dean's hand over pushing into his stomach and rubbing Dean's hand back a forth on top of his stomach

Cas smiled as he felt Dean's soft warm hands gentlely stroking, rubbing his rounded, pregnant, swollen, stomach lovingly 

Cas then layed down on the bed and Dean layed down next to Cas

Dean layed his head to rest down on top of Castiel's swollen stomach Dean just layed there listening to the noises coming from inside Castiel's pregnant tummy, stomach 

the angel's pregnant stomach

Dean started talking to the baby inside Cas' belly, and gentlely rubbing soft circles over Cas' pregnant belly

stomach tummy gingerly 

Dean listed to the cute noises coming from inside Castiel's swollen, bulging, distended, pregnant tummy, the angel's stomach

still talking to the baby who was inside Castiel's pregnant belly, rubbing smooth circles on top of Castiel's distended belly slowly,

Both Dean and Cas were rubbing big, soothing circles on Cas' pregnant belly stomach gingerly

Then GRRRRR!

Dean hear a loud deep thunderous rumble erupting from inside Castiel's stomach

Castiel's empty stomach growled really loud letting out a monsterous, thunderous, supernatural stomach rumble beyond his understanding

that it sounded like a hungry supernatural creature monster was inside Cas' stomach

The angel's stomach growl shook Dean from his thoughts

Dean could hear the empty stomach rumbles coming from inside Castiel's hungry stomach

as the angel's noisey stomach gurgled loudly

The angels hungry stomach demanded food

Castiel's growling gut was begging for food as Cas starts to get hungry again,

Castiel's hunger seemed to react to Dean's touch as if Cas was craving Dean's touch 

Cas are you hunger Cas?

are you hunger Cas? Dean asks

Cas answered yes Dean im very hungry, im hungry for you Dean,

FEED ME DEAN! Cas winded Cas jokes playfully

ok Cas lets get you two something to eat

Dean pats Castiel's hungry stomach as the angel's hungery stomach growled impatiently damaging food

Castiel's hungry stomach vibrates with empty rumbles underneath Dean's soft palm

And Dean and Cas laugh

Just then Gabriel and Sam walk in the room looking for Cas and Dean


End file.
